School
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Leanne goes to School and has a run in with her Teacher.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Walker Texas Ranger Characters

I do own Leanne Walker and any new one's I add along the way. Please read Leanne Walker in Space as this a follow up. However, you don't need to.

Lenore Kirk Hall Elementary School = LKH Elementary School. I have only borrowed the name. It's otherwise a fictional story.

Holy Family…The Private School I'm using isn't in Dallas but in Canberra.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Monday morning, Dad came into my room to wake me up. "Leanne you need to get up, if you are quick we might go out for breakfast?"

"Coming Dad, I've been up sense you woke me at 6 o'clock. Do you have my tablets and letter for school?"

"Yes to both questions. As required the tablets going to school is sealed. Have you got everything you need for school?"

"All but my lunch. Are you going into work today?"

"Yes I'm going to work. Therefore, if you need to get hold of me you know where to find me. Here you can buy your lunch today. Get in the front and be quick about it."

As we drove out of the driveway and headed for Dallas Dad turned on the radio both for work and to listen to the Country music. "Dad?"

"Yes Darling what's wrong?"

"Will you walk me to my new class room?"

"If you want me to walk you to your new classroom of course I will. Are you nervous?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. I know once I get into class I'll be fine."

….

As we drove up to LKH Elementary School Dad found a parking spot. As we walked into the office area, I heard Mrs Smith the front office person call out. "Ranger Walker, Leanne it's good to see you both. Mr Smith wanted to talk to you when you came in?"

"Thank you Mrs Smith, Leanne couldn't wait to get back to school."

"Ranger Walker, Leanne please come into my office." as we walked into Mr Smith office and took a seat opposite side. "Are you feeling better Leanne?"

"Yes I'm feeling better; I'm still on medication that Dad brought in with me along with a letter from

My Doctor."

As handed over the medication, Mr Smith read the letter. "Ranger Walker when is Leanne due her next tablet?"

"She due at 12pm. I want her kept at that time as it makes it easier to remember when she needs to take them."

"That's ok. I will take you down to meet Mrs Thompson. Leanne it will be up to you to tell Mrs Thompson that you needs to come up to the front office." as we walked towards the class room I was looking around. I was now in the senior section of the school. We had stopped at the classroom door and Mr Smith was knocking on the door. "Good morning Mrs Thompson this is Leanne Walker, she's joining your class as of today."

"Welcome Leanne, Mr Smith had informed me that you would be joining my class once you were cleared to come back to school. You must be Ranger Walker. Is there any instructions for Leanne to follow?"

"Nice to meet you, Leanne has tablets she needs to take and she isn't allowed to play any sports. Leanne knows what she can and can't do. If you have any questions please feel free to call me at the office."

"OK, Leanne let's go and meet your class mates."

"I'll see you after school; someone will be here to pick you up at 3pm."

"Bye Dad." At that, I walked into the classroom.

"Leanne you need to be on time from now on, if you aren't on time you will get detention. Class I would like you to meet Leanne Walker, she is joining our class from today. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hello, my name is Leanne, I'm happy to be back at school after spending the last couple weeks at home or in the Hospital. Most people here know who I am. For those who don't I look forward to getting to know you?"

"Thank you Leanne, please take your seat next to, Miss Alex Ramsey and Miss Anne-Marie Simpson. Then you will find your books in your desk please pull out your Maths book and turn to page 10."

….

As the morning went by at 11.55am, I went up to Mrs Thompson. "Excuse me Mrs Thompson; I need to go up to the front office to take my 12pm tablet."

"Have you finished your English work yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Go and finish it."

15 minutes later. "Mrs Thompson, I need to go and take my tablet I was meant to take it by know."

"Leanne, have you finished your English work? If not sit down and do it, before I put you on detention not listening to me."

….

"Excuse me; Richard has Leanne Walker come in for her midday tablet yet?"

"Not that I have seen."

"I might call her to come up and take her tablet. Excuse me Mrs Thompson, can Leanne Walker please come to the front office."

….

"No Leanne you can go when I tell you that you can go. Have you done your English work yet?" Mrs Thompson said as I got up to leave.

"I'm going to the front office; you will not stop me from taking my Medication that I need to take every 6 hours."

"You will sit down know Leanne. You will do what I say you to do."

Crying I got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to the front office as requested from Mrs Smith."

Grabbing my arm Mrs Thompson turned me around. "Leanne you will sit down right now. On top of that you will be having after school detention."

As I steep out the door, Mrs Thompson was, still following me. "You are not allowed to grab hold of me; you cannot give me after school detention unless I'm giving 24 hours' notice. I am leaving this class room and complaining to Mr Smith about the way you just treated me."

Slapping my face Mrs Thompson yelling out. "You will not swear at me Leanne; you have no right to speak to me like that. I know my rights as a teacher and you just stepped over that."

Shocked I ran up to the front office crying. "Leanne what's wrong?" Mrs Smith was asking when I ran into the front office area.

"I want my Dad; Mrs Thompson just slapped me across the face for no reason." I was saying as I sat down shaking in the corner.

….

"Ranger Walker." Replied Dad answered the phone.

"Hello Ranger Walker, it's Wendy Smith, you need to come up to LKH Elementary School right away."

"Is everything alright with Leanne?"

"Yes and No. you will understand when you get here."

"I'm on my way, give me 20 minutes."

…

"Leanne your Dad is on his way, please tell me what happened?"

"Mrs Thompson slapped me across the face because I yelled at her for grabbing my arm. I'm not saying any more until Dad gets here." As we waited, I just curled up in the corner crying. I've only been hit once before when I was kidnapped, and they were the bad people.

"Leanne where are you." I had heard Dad call out from the front of the office.

Jumping up and running into Dad's arms. "Dad, Mrs Thompson slapped me across my face. All I did was yell at her for grabbing my arm."

"Your teacher did what!" Yelled Dad.

"Ranger Walker please comes into my office."

"What is this about Mrs Thompson hitting my Daughter across the face?"

"I've just sent Mrs Smith go and bring Mrs Thompson up to the office. We'll find out the truth then."

….

"Excuse me Mrs Thompson, you required to come to the front office. I'll be staying while you are up talking to Mr Smith."

"What lies has Leanne Walker been telling you?"

"You will find out when you speak to Mr Smith."

…

"Mrs Thompson please come in and take a seat. Can you please tell me what had happened?"

"Well, Leanne started telling me she want to go to the front office; however she needed to do her English work. When Mrs Smith called her to the front office, when I wouldn't let her leave she walked out, I grab hold of her arm. Leanne then started swearing at me. I then slapped her across her face."

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER?" Yelled Dad.

"Please Ranger Walker, try to keep calm."

"WHO GAVE LEANNE PERMISSION TO SWAER AT ME? I HAVE RIGHTS AND LEANNE BROKE THOSE RIGHTS."

Crying while I was sitting on Dad's lap. "I never swore at you. I was brought up that swearing was wrong unless I stubbed my toe. I was yelling at you because you had grabbed my arm."

"It's your word against mine Leanne, what are you going to do about it?" Mrs Thompson continued.

"If the school doesn't do something about what had happened my Lawyer will. I'll be starting by pulling Leanne from this school. As I haven't paid the school fees, yet I won't be asking for them back." At that Dad and walked down to my classroom and got my school bag and left.

…...

As Dad pulled up to the Courthouse. "Leanne, I was thinking of sending you to private school next year; however I'll look into the school I was think of sending you and contact them to see if I can get you in Monday."

"So until then I'll be off school again. What are you going to do with me? Uncle Ray went back to the Reservation Saturday." I asked as we got into the lift.

"We'll work it out. Until then sorry to say, you'll have to stay here until I'm finish with work. Go and sit at the desk and be quiet." Dad was saying as we walked into the offices.

"Hay Walker, why is Leanne here instead of school?" Trivette asked when we walked in.

"I've just removed her from that School for good. Her Teacher slapped her across the face for no reason." Dad replied as he sat down at his desk.

"She did what! Are you going to send her off to Holy Family now instead?" continued Trivette.

"I'm about to ring them and ask if they will take her straight away."

…..

On Monday morning as Dad woke me up for my first day at Holy Family. "Leanne you need to get up and ready for school. Don't forget to put your hair into a plait or something."

"Yes Dad. Dad what happens if I don't like this school and my new Teacher?" I answered when I came out dressed in the summer uniform.

"You had met your new Teacher last Friday when we went back to the school after they showed us around on Tuesday. They know about your past, and they understand what has happened with your last Teacher."

Looking away from Dad as we climbed into his truck. "But what if she doesn't like me?"

Sighing as Dad turned on the radios. "You can always call me at work. If you think that way, you will not like her."

As Dad continued into Dallas I was looking out the window. We were heading in closer to the CBD to what I was used to. "Dad, but what if she doesn't like me."

"Then I'll talk to your teacher and try to fix it. Leanne stop worrying about it. You can always call me at work." At that, we pulled into the parking lot. "Here we go. Don't forget that you need to take you tablet at Midday."

…..

That afternoon as I was waiting for Dad to come and pick me Mrs Addams and Michael walked out. "Leanne are you waiting for your Dad?"

"Yes I am. Sometimes he is running late." I answered as I looking out for his truck.

"I have to go up town and I have to pass the court house I can drop you off if you like?" offered Mrs Addams.

"Let me go into the School and give Dad a ring. He might be on his way." At that, I walked into the offices. "Excuse me may I ring my Dad please? He is running late."

"Of course you can ring your Dad."

Ring Ring… "Ranger James Trivette."

"Uncle Jimmy, is Dad their?"

Looking across the room. "Walker Leanne's on line 2."

"Leanne what's wrong I'm about to leave and pick you up?"

"I finished 30 minutes ago. Mrs Addams has offered to drop me off."

"Sorry about that, Yes Mrs Addams may drop you off. I'll wait for you in the office."

At that, I ran outside to find Mrs Addams waiting for beside her car. "Dad said that you may take me down to the court house."

…..

"Thank you Mrs Addams you pull up behind the silver truck."

"Is your Dad going to be here for you?" asked a concern Mrs Addams.

"Yes he is still here because you have parked behind his truck. Thank you again and I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bye Michael."

"Good Bye Leanne and we'll see you tomorrow."

As I walked up the stairs and reached the doors, I turned around and wave at them. I was thinking I'm glad that Mrs Addams seem to like me I was nervous about going into her class and she made me me welcome as soon as I walked in.

"Hay Leanne, did you enjoy your first day at Holy Family?" asked Trivette.

"Yes I did, I've made a few new friends including my Teachers son Michael. Where's Dad got to?" I asked when I sat down at his desk.

"He went up to talk to Alex. He did say if you have homework you can start it."

Sighing as I sat down and pulled out my Math work. "Will he be long; my head is starting to hurt again?"

"No he shouldn't be long, would you like a glass of water?"

"Yes please." while I was waiting for Dad to come back I started my homework. After a while, I heard the door open looking up. "Hi Dad, having a good day?"

"Yes I am. Sorry about this afternoon. Why don't you pack up I'm ready to leave when you are."

PLEASE REVIEW…


End file.
